


Paths Collide

by childoflightning



Series: just keep stumbling forward (baby im waiting for you) [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has PTSD, Anxious Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Autistic Logic | Logan Sanders, First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, Patton has Chronic Pain, Patton is Disabled, Platonic Relationships, Roman is Muslim, Trans Character, Trans Morality | Patton Sanders, Virgil has a Service Dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 22:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18322841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childoflightning/pseuds/childoflightning
Summary: Patton goes into college expecting to make friends. Logan, Virgil, and Roman don't stand a chance.-In a world where the Sides are Human, they go to college. And as fate has it, they are pulled together once again.-A College AU of the Sides first meetings of one another





	Paths Collide

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS: visual signs of anxiety, food mention, arguing/confrontation, bloody nose, minor illness, and implied past homophobia. All minor/mild.

19 September, 2018- Late Afternoon

 

“Excuse me. Excuse me, sir. Sir!”

Patton lazily woke to someone staring straight at him with hands on their hips and a tense face.

“Uh, what?”

“I need you to move your hammock.”

Patton blinked a few times before yawing. He sat up, the hammock tilting dangerously under his unbalanced position.

“You, need me to, move my hammock?”

“Yes. I study here every day. You’re in my spot.” The taller boy gestured to one of the two trees the hammock was tied to. His hands were filled with studying material. He stood tall, definitely taller than Patton himself. Patton peered at him for another minute before he had a light bulb moment.

“Oh! You’re Logan, right? I think we have Intro to Religions together!”

The taller boy took a step back and adjusted his glasses.

“And you are?” he asked.

“I’m Patton! I don’t think we've met.”

Patton stuck his hand out with a grin. Logan looked at the hand for a few seconds before shifting his belongings to his other arm and reciprocating the handshake.

“We have not.”

“It’s nice to meet you Logan!”

Logan nodded curtly.

“Now, if you could please move your hammock.”

“My hammock? What’s wrong with my hammock.”

“It’s in my spot.”

Patton shrugged.

“Hey okay, sure.”

“Thank you.”

The older student clamored out of the hammock, using a cane for support, before going to loosen the fastenings.

“Hey, do you mind if I sit with you? I mean no pressure, but I’d like to. It’s nice out.”

Logan stared at him for a moment, eyebrows knitting together, then shrugged. Patton took this as a yes.

As Patton gathered together the hammock, Logan settled between the roots of the tree, spreading out a blanket and books. Patton set aside the scrunched together hammock and joined Logan on the blanket, careful to take his shoes off, as that's what Logan himself had done. Logan then shoved a large pair of headphones over his ears, completely ignoring the other boy. Patton shrugged, before fiddling with one of the small sticks that had fallen from the tree. If you folded them in half and then twisted them carefully, you could get half a stick with a small twirly stem off the top.

“What are you doing?” Logan asked, removing the headphones.

“Oh, these,” Patton gestured at the sticks he had modified.

Logan just nodded.

“I’m making wands!”

Logan frowned, before reaching towards one slightly before pulling his hand back.

“What?” he asked.

“Wands!” Patton repeated with a grin, “Me and my friends used to make them all the time in elementary school. We would play fairies and they would be our wands. I just end up making them sometimes I guess.”

“Oh.”

Logan, seemingly satisfied, put his headphones back on and continued working.

Soon enough Patton was waving his hand to catch the other boy’s attention before gesturing for him to take his headphones off. Logan reluctantly complied.

“Yes?” he asked.

“What are you working on?” Patton asked, gesturing towards the work Logan was doing.

“Intro to Engineering.”

“You do engineering? That’s so cool! Is that you’re major?”

“Mechanical Engineering.”

“Awesome! I’m a Sociology major.”

Logan nodded, and continued working. Patton went back to being ignored, not that he minded.

Eventually the sun got low enough that Logan started to pack up his stuff. Patton offered to help but Logan refused. Once the taller of the two had finished packing up his supplies, he turned back to Patton.

“I would not mind,” he said slowly, as if weighing ever word, “If you were here again tomorrow Patton.”

Patton’s grin stretched miles.

“I'll be here,” he promised.

Logan nodded swiftly before darting away in the dusk.

* * *

 

29 November, 2019- Evening

 

The guy with a large hoodie and an even larger dog lying across his lap wasn’t the strangest thing Patton had seen in his dorm hallway, but it was by far the cutest.

“Oh my god! You’re dog is so cute. Can I pet them?”

The hoodie clad student jerked his head towards Patton at the statement.

“Oh, uh, no,” the trembling voice said.

Patton’s face fell, “Aww, doggo.”

The dog’s fur ruffled as the kid’s fingers clenched onto it.

“Uh, sorry,” he said again, “she’s working right now.”

Patton tilted his head slightly before noting the camo vest on the dog. Bold letters stated DO NOT PET on the side that was visible.

“My bad, didn’t realize she was a service dog.”

The hooded stranger met his eyes again before quickly looking away.

“Its okay,” he muttered softly.

“So what are you doing out here anyway?” Patton asked, before sliding onto the floor himself. May as well give the stranger some company.

“Oh, uh, I locked myself out of my dorm. Stupid, I know.”

His hand continued to stroke the large dog, a german shepherd perhaps? Half of his hands were covered by the larger hoodie, leaving only his fingers visible. His nails were chewed down to the skin, yet were still painted a dark purple.

“You’re not stupid.”

The buy shrugged.

“You gotta place to stay tonight kid?”

Once again, his head jerked up before returning his gaze back to the dog.

“No, um, I’m fine.”

“Wasn’t what I asked,” Patton said cheerfully as he leaned forward with his arms on his knees.

“Er, well no I guess, but I’ll be fine. I'll just go to the library or something until they kick me out.”

Patton let out a whine.

“Dude, no, that sounds terrible, you can come crash in my room tonight. My b- roommate won’t mind.”

“No, no, I couldn’t.”

“Kid, seriously, it's no problem.

”The kid sighed, and shifted slightly, seemingly stuck in thought. He stroked his dog’s fur arithmetically a few times before letting out a slight groan.

“How do I even know your telling the truth?”

“What that my roommate won’t mind?” Patton asked with a cock of his head, thinking fondly of his boyfriend. What was he up to right now? Hopefully making dinner. Logan could make ramen taste like a meal at a five star restaurant. “Trust me he-”

“No, erh, sorry, I mean, how do I know you live here?”

“Oh! my dorm’s right down the hall.”

Patton gestured past the boy with an arm. The boy didn’t seem to relax, if anything his grip on his dog’s fur seemed to tighten.

“I promise it’s okay. My name’s Patton. C’mon, it’ll say it on the door and everything. And my b- roommate’s name is Logan, you can check with him if you don't believe me.”

The hoodie kid sat still for a minute, before nodding reluctantly.

“Okay, uh thanks.”

He motioned his hand slightly, and the black dog jumped off of him, allowing him to stand. Her eyes fixed on her owner solely, not even bothering to glance at the other student.

Patton cocked his head before gesturing once more in the direction of his dorm. He pivoted on his heels and started forward.

“This way.”

The boy followed. Speaking of, he should probably know this kid’s name by now.

“Hey, what’s your name?”

The kid jerked his head up to Patton again. The motion was becoming a seemingly common reaction to any question Pattern asked.

“Oh, uh, I’m Virgil. And this is Trixie.”

The dog finally spared Patton a glance, as if knowing she was being introduced.

“Is she a German Shepherd?” he asked. “I always wanted a dog; a lab, or a poodle, or something, but my mom was allergic. And no cats either, because even though I love them, I’m allergic.”

“No, she’s a, uh, she’s a Dutch Shepherd. There a lot like German Shepherds.”

“That’s so cool, I didn’t know there were other types of shepherds!”

“Australian Shepherd?”

Patton halted in his walking which cause Virgil to stop suddenly too, his face scrunching up and his shoulders coming forward.

“Oh my god,” Patton gasped, “German Shepherd, Australian Shepherd, oh wow, I never realized that. Virgil, my friend, you are a dog whisperer.”

“Uh, thanks? I guess? We’re friends?”

“Well we are now! You taught me cool facts about dogs.”

“Well, I mean, you asked?”

“I did!”

The rest of their walk was encased in silence, but that wasn’t saying much as it was only another twenty feet. They had reached the second to last door in the hall. Like all of the doors in the hall, the paint was peeling slightly. Two name cards were placed on the door, both in blue, declaring the room as PATTON and Logan’s.

Patton fished in his pockets for his keys, reaching first into his right, then his left, before patting his pants down. He eventually turned to look sheepishly at Virgil.

“It seems that I may have forgotten my keys as well. Luckily, Logan should be home, hopefully he’s making dinner. His food is amazing.” Patton knocked quickly, the door shaking slightly at even the limited pressure.

“Coming,” a voice called from within. “Patton, I swear if you locked yourself out again,” the voice mumbled before giving way to the squeaking of the hinges on the rundown door.

“It is you,” the roommate, presumably Logan, grumbled, but a smile gave him away.

“Sorry Lo,” Patton said casually, as if this was not the first time that this had happened.

Logan grumbled, but let them entered. Now that his bickering with Patton had ended, he turned to peer at the stranger invading his dorm room.  
“And you are?”

Virgil startled and put a hand to his chest.

“Me?” he asked.

“Considering you’re the only other person here, yes I mean you,” Logan scoffed.

“Logan be nice,” Patton urged, reaching out to put his hand on Logan’s shoulder gently.

“I’m Virgil. And this is Trixie.”

Logan’s focus shifted to the dog, his eyebrows raising at the sight.

“I told Virgil he could crash with us tonight, he got locked out of his dorm,” Patton explained.

“And the dog as well?”

“Yup!”

Virgil shifted from foot to foot as the two roommates stared at each other. The impromptu staring contest was broken by a phone timer going off. Logan looked away and glanced towards the small counter area that counted as a ‘kitchen.’

“Come on in, there’s enough food for one more. We like to have leftovers.”

* * *

 

29 November, 2019- Evening

 

Virgil was decidedly strange in Logan’s mind. He didn’t do anything without prompting or permission, and was always working not to be an inconvenience. Logan had known the hoodie-wearing fellow for less then a half hour and there was definitely something off with him. More than just feeling bad or being shy. Huh, maybe, yes probably, Logan decided.

“Virgil, do you have an anxiety disorder?”

The boy jumped and dropped his fork with a clatter, and his dog shoved his face into his owner’s lap.

“Sorry?”

“Do you have an anxiety disorder? You seem to be visibly nervous, your leg is shaking, and you are very quiet. Plus-”

“Hey Logan,” Patton interrupted shooting his boyfriend a look, “Maybe let's not ask a person we just met very personal questions.”

Logan frowned, and looked down at his plate before opening his mouth to speak again.

Virgil beat him to it.

“No, it’s okay, I, um, yeah I do,” he chuckled slightly as his hand came up to rub his neck, “Probably pretty obvious, huh?”

“Is that what your service dog is for? Your anxiety?”

Virgil looked down at the pup, whose head was still in his lap.

“Uh, yeah, well no, kind of?”

“Elaborate.”

“Logan.”

“Please?”

“Logan, I know you’re just curious, but asking that might make Virgil uncomfortable.”

Logan looked up at his boyfriend, who was giving him a look? Oh, oh. Right. Logan turned towards Virgil, looking at his body. Hunched shoulders, a dog who was acting differently, his leg was bouncing more. Ah.

“My apologies Virgil, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, I was merely curious. Please know I meant no harm.”

Virgil’s shoulders loosened, and his dog slowly relaxed.

“It’s okay,” he muttered, “I just,” he huffed, “I, ere, would prefer, not, to answer that. If that's okay?”

“That’s more than fine Virgil,” Patton replied.

Logan nodded in agreement.

“Hey Virge? What year are you in?”

“Virge?” he asked.

“Short for Virgil.”

“Oh, well, I’m actually a freshmen. Uh, but I’m 19. I took a year off in high school.”

Logan opened his mouth to ask, but stopped when he examined Virgil’s posture again. Maybe another time.

“Cool! I’m in my third year, but Logan’s in his second. We met when Logan was a freshman like you.”

Virgil looked at the two, started to say something, before falling silent and shaking his head.

“What?” Patton asked.

“Sorry, I was just curious, uhm, are you two, uh, together?”

“Yes, we are,” Logan replied.

“Oh, uh, sorry I just thought- oh, oh, you are? Cool. Sorry, I’m just nervous about, you know, being out, and I just,” he shrugged and fell silent.

“I totally get it,” Patton said with a smile.

Virgil gave a small grin in return.

“There is no need to worry Virgil, there is a large LGBTQ+ presence here on campus, and the staff is very good at supporting the students. When they used Patton’s deadname on his ID card, he went in, and it was an easy fix. And- oh,” he looked at Patton, “I wasn’t supposed to say that, right?”

“I don’t mind Virgil knowing that I’m trans. But yes, in the future, I would appreciate you not telling people I’m trans without knowing that I’m okay with it.”

“Right, sorry,” Logan hesitated, “But what if I know they wouldn’t care?”

“Still.”

Logan frowned, “Why?”

“Because it’s a respect thing, and you respect me.”

“Okay.”

“Thank you love.”

Logan smiled at the pet name before awkwardly clearing his throat and standing.

“I can start doing the dishes if we’re all done,” he announced.

“No, Lo, I got them, you cooked. You hang with Virgil. And Virgil, no need for you to help. You’re a guest”

Patton stood, and went around, clearing the plates. When he stopped at Logan’s he kissed his forehead, before Logan pulled him into a quick, full kiss.

Patton then left the two alone.

“What type of dog is Trixie?”

Virgil’s head shot up and his eyes met Logan’s briefly before they both looked away.

“Um, she's a Dutch Shepherd.”

“Ah,” Logan nodded and went quiet.

“Patton’s fond of dogs.”

The two went back to sitting in silence.

“You, uh, want to see what she can do?” Virgil offered.

Logan shrugged then nodded. Virgil offered a small grin and stood up, beckoning Trixie to him.

Virgil showed him a few tricks. He had Trixie spin, bow, walk on her hind legs, lay on him, and alert by pawning or nuzzling him.

“What's an alert?” Logan asked.

“Oh, she's supposed to tell me when I do certain things.”

“Wow, that's quite amazing. She's a very smart dog,” Logan then hesitated slightly, “would I be able to pet her.”

Virgil turned to look at him, pausing in the petting of his dog.

“Uh, I mean, your not supposed to pet her because she's a service dog, but she could probably use a break. Let me just...”

Virgil fiddled with the harness, and unclipped the strap under Trixie’s belly before carefully sliding it over her head. The change was instantaneous. She popped up and immediately went over to Logan to great him.

“Hello dog.”

Logan stuck his hand out in greeting, allowing the smaller creature to sniff it. She almost immediately shoved her head into his hand to be pet. He scratched behind her ear, and she flopped to the floor in pleasure.

After a minute, Logan pulled back his hand. With a huff, the dog got back and scooted closer, demanding more pets. Logan chuckled slightly but obeyed.

“So, what are you in school for?” Virgil asked.

Trixie’s head settled on Logan’s leg.

“I'm a mechanical engineering major,” Logan replied, “but I’m not quite certain what I'd like to do with my degree.”

Virgil shared a small smile.

“I mean does anyone really know what their doing?”

“The probability of that is probably high, but no, not really.”

Virgil gave a slight snort of a laugh.

“You're not so bad Logan.”

“Thank you. I think? But I am not opposed to your company as well.”

Neither of their eyes met, but both were smiling.

* * *

 

17 February, 2020- Midday

 

Roman loved his Love, Anarchy, Revolution class, but he was much less fond of the hooded stranger that often seemed to sit near him. Luckily enough, a class discussion was planned for today and Emo Nightmare sat on the other side of the room. It was a small class, holding about twenty students. So while Welcome to the Black Depression sat on the opposite side of the room, in reality it was only like twenty feet away.

But back to the discussion. The discussion that Scene Kid was butchering. Hot Topic, while speaking beautiful, was speaking cynically. Which, what? The whole point of love, anarchy, and revolution was people’s hopes and dreams. How dare he slander the reputation of such beautiful works.

“Woah, woah woah, take a chill pill Little Ray of Darkness.” And then of course, because Roman himself was extra af, he climbed onto his desk. “You are ruining this classes reputation, as well as the literature itself. Your bitter view on these tales is wholly and entirely inaccurate!” He said as he stood up straight on the desk, now a few feet taller than anyone else in the room, “These stories are about success of civilization, about hope and good will. Not about,” he waved his hand in disdain, “Sadness and failure.”

The other boy shot him a glare.

“My name is Virgil,” he hissed. And yes, actually hissed. Who was this kid?

“Well, Verge of Darkness, you’re wrong.”

Roman swore, if the hoodie-wearing disaster had fur, he would of bristled in anger.

“I am not wrong,” he claimed, “Just because you're too naive to understand that life isn’t just all sunshine and rainbows doesn’t mean everyone else is! Have you even paid any attention to what we’ve been reading? People die in these stories. In every revolution, there is a loser. Not everything is perfect and full of dreams.”

Roman gaped. The stupid mess had a point.

“Virgil, Roman, if you don’t calm, down, I will have to ask you both to leave.”

“Well, Virgil, most of us enjoy life. This literature, and their authors, exemplify that! Life is a beautiful thing.”

“Did I say that it’s not? I’m just saying that not everything is happy, as it seems to be for you. There’s two sides.”

Roman huffed.

“Yeah, a wrong side and a right side. And I’m right. The literature we are examining is fundamentally about hope. I understand that you might be too wrapped up in your pessimistic pity party to realize that, but it doesn’t mean that everyone else is. Not everything is a lump of depression.”

“Boys!” the professor huffed, “Seriously. I am going to have to ask both of you to leave. And Roman, please stop climbing onto tables.”

Roman looked down at the worn down wood below his feet. Oops, he had forgotten he had even been standing there. He should probably get off.

-CLANG-

* * *

 

17 February, 2020- Midday

 

Patton was running behind, but he didn't mind much. It just meant that he'd have to walk at a slightly brisker pace to get to his lecture on time. Plus, it was a cane day, so his brisk pace was really not all that brisk. Even with this (somewhat) brisk pace, it was hard to miss the bleeding student a few feet away. He halted in his path and walked across the sidewalk to join the other student.

“Oh honey, are you okay?”

The stranger jumped and clutched his hand that wasn't holding his bleeding nose to his chest.

“Holy shit man, you scared the crap out of me.”

“Sorry. Just, are you okay.”

“Oh, yeah sure. Just got a bloody nose.”

His nose continued to pour out blood.

“I can’t get the stupid thing to stop.”

“Well, lucky for you, I’m training how to be a medical specialist! I mean, a mental health specialist, and you know, haven’t graduated yet, but still! Its some form of health help, right?”

The bleeding stranger just stared. His hands grasped his nose and they were slowly turning more and more red.

“Oh, y’know what, I think I have some napkins or something,” Patton said as he dumped his bag on the sidewalk. He rifled through it, but came up empty. Darn. But, he still had-

“Here, use my scarf to stop the bleeding!”

“Man, I can’t use your scarf. It’ll get all messed up.”

“Don’t worry about,” Patton insisted, shoving the material in his direction.

The bleeding nose boy shrugged, but nodded, swapping the scarf for his bloody hands. He clutched it tightly and leaned his head back in hopes to stop the bleeding. The scarf material itself quickly became stained. Patton didn't care, the boy’s dilemma was much more important. He grew more concerned when the bleeding didn't seem to be letting up after a few minutes. The scarf was slowly but surely becoming more red than pastel orange.

“I think you may need to get that checked out. I’m pretty sure noses aren’t supposed to bleed that much.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right.”

“Cool! I’ll walk you over to the health center,” Patton declared, as he reached down to retrieve his bag.

The other boy just shrugged, and turned in the right direction.

“I’m Roman,” he introduced.

“Patton.”

“Nice to meet you.”

“You too! And I’ll admit, I'm kinda curious, how did you get a bloody nose?”

Roman groaned loudly, but his relaxed posture seemed to imply that he wasn’t too annoyed by the question.

“I feel off a desk,” he admitted sheepishly.

“I’m sorry, what?” Patton exclaimed. He turned to face Roman, the shock and concern evident on his face. “Are you okay?”

Roman snorted, which just caused the scarf to fill with blood faster. He put more pressure on his nose with the scarf before wincing.

“I mean, my nose is fucked up, but yeah, I’m fine. Just some hurt pride.”

“How do you fall off a desk? Why were you even on a desk?” Patton spluttered, “I have so many questions.”

“Jeez, what are you? My dad? I’m fine. But if you must know-”

Roman sighed and took one hand off the scarf to scratch his head, only succeeding in rubbing blood into his sandy hair. He just groaned in response.

“Shit. Okay, well I was trying to make a point in class because this asshole kid had no right saying the shit he did. So of course, I had to protest. And I did! And my argument was great. Just, uh, at the end, when I was getting off, I kinda fell and hit my head on my chair.”

“You hit your head?” Patton asked worriedly. He peered carefully at the other’s head as if it would whisper it’s deepest secrets to him.

“Bro, its fine. No big deal.”

Roman looked up as the health clinic came into view.

Patton just let out a large gasp, “Not a big deal! You could have a concussion.”

“Nah, but I mean even if I did, here we are anyways.”

Patton shook his head and made a cooing noise.

“Okay, well you go in and get looked at. Oh, let me give you my number. I want you to text me when you get better.”

Roman let out a small chuckle but nodded. Patton got out his phone and quickly exchanged numbers before the two said their goodbyes and split ways. Yeah Patton was most certainly going to be late for his lecture.

* * *

 

17 February, 2020- Late Afternoon

 

???: yo pat

???: u said to text u

???: so i broke my nose and have a minor concussion

???: its roman btw

Patton: Gosh! Are you okay??

Patton: Never mind I've decided you're not

Patton: Come over to my dorm, I wanna watch over u and make sure ur okay

Roman: im really okay

Patton: Nope no excuses

Roman: …

Roman: text me ur address

-location sent-

Roman: be there in 5

Logan opened the door to someone he had never met before.

“Roman’s here,” he called into the dorm, before opening the door wider and beckoning Roman inside.

“Uh thanks.”

“Of course, I’m Logan.”

“Roman.”

The dorm room was surprisingly homey. It was very neat, not something he particularly thought Patton would be, maybe it was his roommates doing. It had a very small counter space, two beds, and a dresser. No closet, guess that’s what you get in exchange for a small kitchen like thing. If you could call the pitiful counters a kitchen. A few pictures hung up on the wall, unframed. They had also managed to squeeze in a small, low table, with cushions. It was at the very table that Patton sat, accompanied by a cane, a dog and, no, it couldn’t be.

“You!” Roman blurted out.

The Walking Disaster whipped around and jumped when he saw the others presence. The dog lifted their head, staring at both of them.

“You two know each other?” Patton asked, eyes and smile widening.

“Yes-”

“Yes-”

“He’s the Gloom of Doom that made me fall off my desk!”

“He’s the idiot in my Lit class I was telling you and Logan about.”

The two stared at each other.

Patton just shrugged.

“I’m sure the two of you could be friends. Roman, this is Virgil, and my boyfr- uh roommate Logan.”

“I don’t care that your gay, I’m a raging rainbow as it is,” Roman said without tearing his eyes away from Virgil.

Virgil snorted.

“You gotta problem with that Incredible Sulk?”

“The only problem I have is with you,” Virgil argued.

“The fuck did I do?”

“Oh, I don’t know how about be a complete dick to me?”

“Me! You gave me a fucking concussion.”

“So it’s my fault you fell off a table?”

“You know what you-” Roman threatened taking a step forward.

But before he could continue the dog had leapt up and stood in front of Virgil, blocking Virgil from Roman.

“Okay, I think we all need to calm down,” Patton soothed.

Logan still stood by the door, hands clutched over his ears. Virgil was shaking and went to latch onto the dog’s fur.

And Roman-

“Shit man, I’m sorry. I didn't mean that shit. I mean, I meant the stuff earlier, but I don’t know what the fuck I’m saying now man. I have a concussion.”

Virgil nodded warily.

“It’s okay Trixie.”

The comment seemed to calm the dog, who instead of standing between the two exasperated gentleman, went to laying on top of Virgil.

“So, uh, is that your dog?” Roman questioned, taking his own seat on the floor.

The tension in the room dropped. Logan removed his hands from his ears and joined the rest at the small table.

“Yeah,” Virgil replied, “Her name’s Trixie.”

“Cute.” An awkward pause. “How’d you get a dog in here anyway.”

“She’s a service dog.”

“Oh, shit, man, I’m sorry, I didn’t realize-”

“Don’t,” Virgil said, cutting him off, “Don’t, don’t pity me because of my dog. Just don’t do stupid shit.”

Roman cocked his head.

“Fair enough. Can I pet her?”

“Uh, she’s not working right now, so sure.”

“Aww, hi baby,” Roman cooed, reaching out for the dog, “Wait, is she a Dutch Shepherd.”

Virgil gave him a look, “You know what a Dutch Shepherd is?”

“Yeah man, I had one when I was a kid. We name him Spot. He was the best.”

Virgil snorted.

“What?”

“You named your Dutch Shepherd, a breed that doesn’t have spots, Spot?”

“Yeah, bro.”

Virgil just shook his head and Patton let out a loose laugh. Roman just returned to giving Trixie belly rubs.

* * *

 

3 March, 2020- Morning

 

Roman: hey logan

Roman: my man

Roman: hate to bug u

Roman: know we dont know each other to well

Roman: im sick as fuck

Roman: Mind taking notes for me today

Logan: Which class?

Roman: uh,,, the only one we share?

Logan: I can do that.

Roman: thx, ur a lifesaver 🙏

* * *

 

3 March, 2020- Midday

 

A knock on the door awoke Roman from his slumber. Considering he still felt like crap, the nap didn’t seem to help much. The knock came again. He groaned, but resigned to his fate, reluctantly got up and stumbled to his door. He cracked it open and peered out.

“Logan?”

The visitor just gave him a look. Roman shrugged, but moved inside to let him enter.

“You informed me that you are sick,” Logan explained, “And Patton always takes care of me when I am sick, I thought you would appreciate it as well.”

He flung off his bag before taking out a stack of papers and two containers.

“These are the notes I took for you,” he explained, holding up the papers. Roman took them and set them on his laptop, resulting in a frown from Logan.

“I also brought you tomato soup and lavender mint tea. We didn’t have any chicken noodle, which I’m told is the best thing for when you’re sick.”

“Aw, Logan, that was sweet of you,” Roman said, as he took the containers eagerly from Logan.

“It was not an issue,” he hesitated, “I- We are friends, correct? And I care about you. I decided to show that.”

“Yeah Logan we’re friends.”

Logan shifted from foot as he blushed slightly, the room falling into a slightly uncomfortable silence.

“Do you wanna stay?” Roman offered, “There’s plenty of food for both of us.”

Logan offered a rare smile and nodded.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! Let me know if I should expand on this story or make it a series!
> 
> A comment about writing Logan as autistic- I myself am autistic and often find myself getting annoyed at how autistic characters are portrayed, including in fanfiction. I drew from my own experiences, data on autism, and friends stories to write Logan. That being said, if you have an issue of how Logan is written, please let me know, and please be polite.
> 
> -childoflightening⚡


End file.
